Bayern Regiment
The German Boneshakers The Bavarian Regiment is a Foreign Legion in La Grande Armée noted as the most aggressive among the other regiments, It's current commander is Policeman306. Recently becoming a German Brigade with the 3e Swiss, With there Brigade Commander CrusadeOrDie. Commanding Staff CrusadeOrDie (Brigade Commander) Policeman306 (Commander) bilbobaggins50 (Officer) Pepestan (Officer) JamesMcHenry (Officer) Mpikoul2010 (Former Officer) History The Bavarian Regiment had a shaky path, founded In September of 2016. Their first Commander was AlexanderDavout, 1st Generation The Bavarian regiment had shown high results in their early days, with bilbobaggins50 joining, numbers were higher then the average regiment at the time. As time gradually continued, the prosperous regiment began to cripple. AlexanderDavout was slowly drifting towards Inactivity due to personal Issues. There was many problem within the regiment; many complaining about the inactivity and lack of confident officers. AlexanderDavout is replaced by Lyifitias, later on replaced by Zack4Mack, With many switching of officers and commanders, the regiment gradually became inactive, leading the regiment to destruction, leading to the nickname "Spam regiment." Mpikoul2010 joined at this time. 2nd Generation { Bavarian Renaissance } The 2nd generation started as TravisModel replaced Zack4Mack as commander. This generation gave a rebirth to the regimental identity. Reformation of the ranks, an addition of a Manual gave way to ideas of change to the regimental purpose. (aggressive movement, Vanguard Doctrine, Melee Combatants.) TravisModel changed Bavaria into a brutal and ruthless regiment, A multitude of Bavarian supporting this idea. TravisModel promoted ChevalierDavout and bilbobaggins50 to officer rank, both showing bright leadership in the regiment. Mpikoul2010 transferred to Artillery at the request of High Command at this time. As Bavaria continued to prosper, TravisModel began to have personal problem, affecting his regiment as well, It gotten worst and TravisModel choose to step down as Bavarian Commander. ChevalierDavout replaced him, ending the mark of the 2nd generation, and the Beginning of the 3rd Generation. 3rd Generation { Bavarian Reformation } The 3rd Generation started with major reforms established by ChevalierDavout, changing the doctrine and reputation of Bavaria entirely. Bavaria became more of a shock infantry regiment then what was left in the Renaissance. There was a reformed style of training, proving the Bavarian Regiment as a lethal force in La Grande Armee. New tactics were invented under the 3rd generation, new competent officers replaced old ones and Bavaria were able to compete. The Reforms were criticized due to some stating that the doctrine made Bavaria lose its name and reputation, with such rapid changes in such a small period of time. although disliked at first, Bavaria grew in numbers, being one of the first to rally more then 15 in a Inspection under ChevalierDavout. The regiment became a hub for maturity, activity and discipline. Most of the elite members of the genre joined the regiment. Like the Old Guard, the Bavarian regiment was a humble one, picking and choosing their battles. His Generation left a major advantage to the Old Guard, therefore losing it's competition with them. With his loss he left a seemingly capable commander; Policeman306. 4th Generation Under the New Commander Policeman306, Bavaria had been on a slow downhill tread. Due to losing it's old commander, and some valuable rankers and NCOs, Bavaria begin to decline. The Regiment's Activity begin to shimmered, as Daily activities in rallies were 6-9.. Under Policeman306 one seemingly chivalrous act was noted; donating the power of Bavaria to help it's fellow regiments. Other regiments prospered with Bavarian NCOs/Officers in place yet it was all cut short due to LGA being put out of commission